The present invention relates to a sun filter, more particularly, a sun filter which is attachable to a louver panel of a jalousie window.
Jalousies have been found, over the years, to be an efficient way of providing light or ventilation to the interior of a building. Typically, such jalousie comprise a plurality of louver panels, constructed of metal, wood, or glass, and means to pivotally attach each of the louver panels to a window-type frame of the building. Actuating means interconnect all of the louver panels and enable them to be pivoted between a closed position, wherein the lower edges of the louver panels overlap an adjacent louver panel, to an open position to permit ventilation of the building.
When the jalousie is used as a window, the louver panels are made of transparent material, usually glass. The glass louver panels permit a substantial amount of the sun's heat, glare and ultraviolet rays to penetrate into the interior of the building even when in their closed positions.
It is known to provide protective panels which fit over the glass louver panels in order to prevent them from breaking during severe weather conditions. Typically, however, the panels are made of metal which necessitates their removal after the passage of the inclement weather conditions in order for the jalousie to resume its normal functions.
It is also known to make protective panels out of a corrugated, translucent plastic material and attach them to the louver panel by way of spring clips. However, this corrugated, translucent protective panel must also be removed from the glass louver panel if they are to achieve their full beneficial affects.